


Can’t stop seeing you

by Lexi_g



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_g/pseuds/Lexi_g
Summary: I may update this if you guys want more. Just let me know.





	Can’t stop seeing you

**Author's Note:**

> I may update this if you guys want more. Just let me know.

Hanna looks at her painting. It’s so close to a picture it’s almost not even a painting anymore. Her time was coming she could feel it. 

Ever since she was born she was blessed with the gift of Channeling. Short version she could channel her creative energy into seeing the future. She however had a very specific limit to her gift. She could only see her soulmate. 

The Realm Masters called this type of Channeling Destiny Specification Channeling. DSC for short. It happened when something so groundbreaking happened that it changed the entire second realm. 

In Hanna’s case it was her soulmate because she was to be crowned Head Realm Master once she was betrothed. 

Everyone in the second realm had been waiting for Hanna to become Head Realm Master since her mother the previous Head Realm Master has become gravely ill and temporarily given her title to the Secondary Realm Master to keep watch over the Realm as she didn’t feel she was fit any longer to properly suit her people. 

Hanna, quickly becoming frustrated with her painting decided to venture out into the kingdom hoping to find her soulmate. 

She took her NebulR bike to soar mere meters above what was soon to be her responsibility. Just thinking about it made Hanna shiver in cruel anticipation. The entire thing made her head hurt. She would be the next Head Realm Master.

In what seemed like minutes but was truly hours she was back in her bedroom. Hanna was staring blankly out the window when she hears something. It sounded like the faint murmur of a NebulR bike. She figured she was just imagining things. After a while she ignored it and began sketching her next painting. That is until the sound got closer and closer until with a smash her window shattered. Hanna had just finished her painting, before she could look at the final product the person who smashed her window grabbed her hand pulled her around. 

“If anyone asks your window has been broken for a week and I’ve been here for an hour,” Hanna’s intruder tells her. 

The sound of sirens passed by but no one enters the room. 

After a while Hanna’s intruder says “Okay. I should be good. Thanks I owe you one for that.”

Hanna responds with, “Anytime I guess.” She looks at the intruder. She realises she recognises the face. It is familiar. Berry familiar. Then it strikes her. She turns to look at her completed painting. It was a perfect replica of the person sitting in front of her. 

The short emerald hair. The bright childlike eyes that seemed to glimmer from any angle like they always knew something you didn’t. Lips that curled up into a smirk that would tempt even the noblest of people. 

“Who are you?” Hanna inquired. 

“My name is Deric, but everyone calls me De. By the way I go use They/Them pronouns. Nice to meet you.” De says boldly. They hold their hand out proudly.


End file.
